


should have

by claudias



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Mentions of Character Death, Post Season 3, Season 3 Spoilers, im Sorry soren is kinda fucked up, there are a few mentioned characters i didn’t tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:21:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21549037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claudias/pseuds/claudias
Summary: After the final battle, there are still questions to be answered.
Relationships: Amaya/Janai (The Dragon Prince), Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince), Runaan/Tinker | Necklace Elf (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 165





	should have

It should have been the end.

Rayla had seen Viren fall off that cliff with her own two eyes. She’d heard the crash. Hell, she’d been the one who tackled him.

And afterwards, she held Callum close, because he was her person, the one you read about in those cheesy romance books about true love or whatever. The one that sends butterflies from your head to your toes. And you protect your person. You don’t turn your back on them. Rayla had never believed in true love before, but now it was the one belief that rang true, always. And she’d seen it before in Runaan and Ethari. Yet everything was different now. Could life go back to the way it was before?

It should have been perfect.

Here Callum was, with Ez and Rayla and Aunt Amaya, as Zym reunited with his mother. Everything they worked for was finally paying off. What more could he ask for? Maybe a hot shower or some jelly tarts. Getting back to Katolis would be a dream come true.

But one thing remained. Should he feel guilty? Should he bear the burden of Viren’s soul on his back? He could have saved him. But he was evil. He’d done so many terrible things, hurt so many people, stolen so many lives. How could his father have trusted him? How could the King have such horrible judgement?

Claudia’s father should have been dead.

But here he was, alive, though not very well, but he was intact. That was what mattered. Not the white hair staining her black strands. Not the exhaustion plaguing and aching every bone in her body. Her dad mattered most.

Soren’s face comes back to her. The emotion behind his eyes, something like betrayal. Had she betrayed him? Or had he betrayed her? Family always came first, no exceptions. Soren had forgotten that, because everyone convinced him their dad was evil. But he wasn’t. He was just someone who did bad things for the right reasons, for the sake of Katolis. It couldn’t be possible that her dad was a villain. Right?

He should have done that sooner.

There was something gratifying about the way Viren’s body fell to the ground, limp and unmoving, something freeing. Soren should have stabbed him years earlier, the second he learned how to swing a sword.

But it was only an illusion. For a brief moment, he’d won. He’d risen up and defended King Ezran. No longer would he be controlled or manipulated by his father. No longer. In a sense, he _had_ killed his father, even if he didn’t really die. He’d killed their connection, but still... what about Claudia?

Amaya should have laid down her weapon.

Ezran had been right, he always had. He was wise beyond his years. There was no need to fight. It was okay to lay down your weapons and call for peace. Even if fighting is all Amaya had ever known—bloodshed and death and conflict—peace had always been an option, and the new King helped her realize it was possible.

It was possible for humans and elves to work together, to coexist. Her and Janai were living proof. But a dreadful feeling still lingered in the back of her mind. They’d won the battle, but had they won the war?

They should have known he wouldn’t be gone forever.

Stars lived for billions of years, and they most certainly didn’t die by falling off a cliff. Aaravos would only come back stronger, because if his host didn’t become stronger, he’d have to do it himself.

The human mage and the Moonshadow elf would be a problem, but he could handle them. They were only pawns in this grand scheme, mere distractions, and it didn’t matter if they had the rooks or the bishops or the knights, because Aaravos had the king in the palm of his hands. The only question left was: What would his next move be?

**Author's Note:**

> k so i watched season 3 yesterday and 🥺bruh i love rayllum and i love soren sm anyway bye
> 
> talk to me on tumblr  
> @kingcl0ut


End file.
